Troubled Mind
by Taunter54
Summary: Ranma wakes up with Amnesia. Ranma tries to discover who he was, before Tofu returns his memory in 5 days, but when strange things happen, will Ranma cope?


Troubled Mind  
  
By Stuart Clark  
  
Part 1 of "Ranma & Akane: Ranma Nibun No Ni"  
  
My first Fanfic, hope you enjoy!  
  
NOTE: Writing in these brackets are thoughts, writing in [these brackets] are spoken in English  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
A young man is lying on a bed in the middle of a room. There is a moist hand towel over his forehead, slightly hidden by his black hair. The room is a typical Japanese guest room. There is a young woman sleeping on a chair, and another woman, this one slightly older. The young man begins to wake up.  
  
Man: Ugh. Itai! My head is killing me. Huh? Where am I?   
  
Woman: Ah, Ranma. You're awake.  
  
Man: who in HELL is she?  
  
Woman: Ranma? Are you OK?  
  
The man quickly got up and ran to the corner of the room, hugged his legs and started crying. He made sure he could see the woman out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Woman: Ranma? It's me, Kasumi. Ranma? What's wrong?  
  
The man was indeed Ranma. Ranma continued crying in the corner of the room as he watched the woman call her sister's name, waking her up, while slowly moving towards Ranma. Ranma didn't recognize the other woman either, but he knew she was very different somehow.  
  
Kasumi: Akane. Akane wake up, something has Ranma terrified.  
  
Akane: (sleepily) huh?  
  
Kasumi: It's OK Ranma, it's just me and Akane. We won't hurt you  
  
Ranma: She's getting closer. What is she going to do to me? Who is she? Who AM I!!!  
  
Ranma lashed out, his arms flailing wildly with no control and without a target. He hit Kasumi and knocked her over. Akane was wide awake now  
  
Akane: KASUMI!!  
  
Akane ran to her sister's side and dragged her to the door. She was crying and in a slight state of shock, but she was otherwise OK. Ranma looked up at Kasumi, and noticed her crying. He looked at the palms of his hands.  
  
Akane: RANMA! WHY DID YOU HIT KASUMI!  
  
Ranma: am I Ranma? I hurt that woman, is she OK?  
  
Akane: OF COURSE SHE'S NOT...... What? Of course you're Ranma, Who else would you be?  
  
Ranma: I don't know who I am.  
  
Suddenly, Dr.. Tofu, Soun, Nabiki and Genma all rush into the room.  
  
Soun: What's all the noise for. (sees Kasumi crying) Kasumi? (starts crying) oh Kasumi, don't cry.  
  
Tofu: What happened to her?  
  
Akane: Ranma hit her.  
  
Nabiki: Ranma did WHAT?  
  
Everyone looks at Ranma, still crouched in the corner, staring at the palms of his hands. Hands he didn't recognize. He saw them all looking at him and it scared him shitless. He screamed, buried his head in his knees, wrapped his arms around his legs and began rocking back and forward. He started talking to himself.  
  
Ranma: La la la they can't see me 'cause I can't see them. They can't hurt me. This is all a dream, I'll wake up now, know who I am, and all of these people will be gone. Yes, it's a dream, I'm going to wake up now, 3, 2, 1 (he looked up, saw them, and returned to rocking)  
  
Akane: Ranma? What's wrong?  
  
Ranma: She isn't scary like the rest somehow, but that bald one is really freaking me out. I feel really bad about hitting that woman, she seems as nice as the blue haired one (Ranma got up, walked over to Kasumi, trying to distance himself from the males) I'm sorry for hitting you, Ka... Ka... It was Kas... Kas something? Kashikoi?  
  
Kasumi: no, it's Kasumi  
  
Genma: Why did you hit her boy?  
  
Ranma moved so fast he was a blur, he was immediately behind Akane, crouched so that if you were right in front of Akane, you couldn't see him.  
  
Ranma: please help me, make him go away.  
  
Soun: I think it's best you leave.  
  
Ranma: Him too.  
  
Tofu: who would you like to stay here? The rest of us will leave. You can talk to the ones that stay.  
  
Ranma looked around. The Bald one was really scary. The one with the mustache wasn't as scary, but was still to scary to be around. The glasses man was very nice, he can stay, the girl that was hurt, she was nice, so was the blue haired one. The brown haired one looked very nice, but something told him there was more to her.  
  
Ranma: Glasses man, blue hair girl and hurt girl can stay.  
  
Tofu: OK, Genma, Soun, Nabiki, could you wait downstairs.  
  
Nabiki: Hai  
  
Tofu: (whispering to Nabiki) He has amnesia, I'll talk to him. Tell your father and Mister Saotome  
  
Nabiki: Hai  
  
Nabiki, Soun and Genma left. Ranma came away from behind Akane. Akane was sure he went behind her so that he could touch her, but he hadn't seemed to try anything.  
  
Tofu: OK, my name is Tofu, Dr. Tofu. The girl you hit is Kasumi. The blue haired girl is Akane.  
  
Ranma: I'm sorry I hit you Kasumi. I was scared.  
  
Tofu: Are you scared now?  
  
Ranma: yes.   
  
Akane: we won't hurt you. We are your friends. Kasumi is my sister and I am your... your fiancé.  
  
Ranma: you are my what? What is that, and what's a sister?  
  
Tofu: his amnesia has caused a slight loss in vocabulary.  
  
Ranma: my what? I slightly lost who?  
  
Tofu: Yo can't remember big words, or us.  
  
Ranma: or me. Can I remember them again?  
  
Tofu pulled a dictionary off of a shelf and handed it to Ranma. He remembered how to read, and set about remembering words.  
  
Ranma: anaunsä. So you have the same mother and father. Do I have a sister?  
  
Note: anaunsä is an older sister  
  
Akane: no, you are an only child. Your parents had no other children.  
  
Ranma: ah. Is the other girl your, (refers to dictionary) anaunsä too?  
  
Akane: Yes. I'm the youngest. The one with the mustache is my father, Soun, and the bald one is your father, Genma  
  
Ranma: My Father? Why do I have this gut feeling that he is evil  
  
Akane: not evil, but very stupid and only thinks of himself  
  
Ranma: (gasps) am I like that?  
  
Kasumi: no, you are a very nice young man who is always looking out for people, especially Akane.  
  
Ranma: I seem nice. I wish I knew you better.  
  
Tofu: well, I think you should get some rest, you look very tired Ranma. If you need anything, we will be downstairs. Just shout someone's name.  
  
Ranma: OK  
  
Ranma moved over to the bed and instantly fell asleep. Tofu and the girls got up and left quietly. Akane stared at Ranma for a moment, whispered something, then left.  
  
Akane: (Whispering) I'm sorry, Ranma.  
  
-  
  
Nabiki walked into the room. Ranma was asleep. She glanced at the dictionary, which as open at the page with the word "fiancé". fiancé was circled.  
  
Ranma: Huh? Oh, hey Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki: Well it seems you've been looking up some words.  
  
Ranma: Yeah. I wanted to find out what I was to Akane. From what I have read, I am engaged to Akane and will eventually make her my wife. She must love me, or, who I was.  
  
Nabiki: Well, you too kinda ha.... wait a minute, I could use this to bring them together. It could backfire and Akane would beat me up, but if there is a chance I can stop this ongoing fiasco, then I'm gonna take it yeah. You two really love each other, but you don't usually express it around other people.  
  
Ranma: From what I've read, we shouldn't have a problem with showing affection. I mean, we are going to get married. She accepted my proposal, right?  
  
Nabiki: What?  
  
Ranma: I read that the man proposes to the woman, asking her to be his wife. If she accepts, they will marry. Between these times, they are fiancés.  
  
Nabiki: well, your engagement was arranged by your father, and hers  
  
Ranma: Arranged marriage. I read about that too. So is there a chance she doesn't show it because she has no feelings for me?  
  
Nabiki: No, I'm pretty sure she does, and you her.  
  
Ranma: Can you be sure?  
  
Nabiki: from what you two have been through together, I'm certain.  
  
Ranma: Sounds like we've been engaged for a while  
  
Nabiki: about a year now  
  
Ranma: oh yeah, I wanted to ask someone. What age am I?  
  
Nabiki: 17, so is Akane.  
  
Ranma: wow, I'm kinda young to have a fiancé  
  
Nabiki: (under breath) or three  
  
Ranma: What?  
  
Nabiki: Nothing. Hmm, it's late. Hmmm, this might work say, will you be OK in here, or would you rather sleep where you usually do.  
  
Ranma: OK, sounds good. Erm, Nabiki, where do I sleep.  
  
Nabiki: In Akane's room. It has a wooden duck on the door with Akane's name in English letters on it.  
  
Ranma: um.....  
  
Nabiki: Here, (takes a pencil and writes "AKANE" on a piece of paper) It looks like that. I've put one egg in the basket, another won't hurt oh, and before you go to sleep, you usually go downstairs and say "Goodnight" to everyone, but you always do it a specific way...  
  
Downstairs, Akane is watching Television, Soun and Genma are playing shogi, saying "Do-Over" and "No Do-Overs" every so often. Dr. Tofu was dancing around the room with his skeleton, Betty. The mental training he went through several moths ago to stop him from acting strange around Kasumi only worked for a little while. Kasumi was laughing at him. Nabiki came downstairs and started watching television. Ranma appeared shortly afterward.  
  
Ranma: Hi  
  
Kasumi: Oh, Ranma. Are you feeling better now?  
  
Ranma: yeah, my head doesn't hurt anymore.  
  
Nabiki: And he's read that dictionary a lot, so he has increased his vocabulary to five times what it was before.  
  
Ranma: Was I that dumb?  
  
Akane: she was just kidding.  
  
Ranma: well, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed. Well, lets hope I get this right. I can make them feel better by them thinking I've never been gone. Nabiki isn't so bad. Goodnight Dr. Tofu.  
  
Tofu: (To Betty) Did you say something?  
  
Ranma: Goodnight Nabiki, Goodnight Kasumi.  
  
Nabiki: 'night  
  
Kasumi: Goodnight Ranma  
  
Ranma: 'night Pops  
  
Genma: Goodnight boy  
  
Ranma: Goodnight Dad  
  
Soun: Goodni... Dad?  
  
Ranma: (Turns to Akane) well, here I go (Kisses Akane on the cheek) Goodnight Akane. See you all in the morning. (Walks upstairs)  
  
Everyone except Nabiki and Dr. Tofu seemed to be shocked, especially Akane. Tofu hadn't noticed, and was dancing with Betty in the back garden, and Nabiki had a large grin. Soun and Genma looked at each other, started crying and hugged each other.  
  
Genma: He's finally accepted the engagement!  
  
Soun: He called me dad, oh happy day. Kasumi, get the Sake.  
  
Kasumi: It's a little late for alcohol father  
  
Nabiki: Hey, everyone, Akane isn't moving.  
  
Kasumi: oh dear  
  
Nabiki snapped her fingers by Akane's ear. She blinked her eyes and slapped thin air, the exact point in which Ranma was standing only moments before.  
  
Akane: He... He.... He kissed me  
  
Kasumi: oh, he's kissed you before  
  
Nabiki: True, but none of them count as a "First Kiss", neither did that one, it was on the cheek. The "First Kiss" has to be on the lips.  
  
Kasumi: But Ranma has kissed her before, on the lips.  
  
Nabiki: nope, Didn't count. He was in the Nekoken First time, and that doesn't count, because he thought he was a cat. Next was the Romeo and Juliet play, Akane put tape over his mouth, so that wasn't even a kiss.  
  
Akane: I... I.... I think I might g... g... go to bed now.  
  
Nabiki: (smirking) Have a good nights sleep, Akane.  
  
Akane walked upstairs and entered her bedroom. She began undressing when she noticed a figure lying in the middle of the floor. She turned on the light and found Ranma, in the same futon from the guest room, sleeping. She was about to pull a mallet out and knock him flying, but she had caused him enough damage for today. She turned the light back off and started undressing, all the while carefully watching Ranma, ready to knock him out if he moved. When she had her pajamas on she started buttoning up her pajama top when her exhaustion got the better of her and she fell asleep.   
  
-  
  
Ranma couldn't sleep, he pretended to be asleep when Akane walked in, but also made sure he wasn't looking when she got into her pajamas. He wasn't some sort of hentai, and didn't want Akane to think badly of him. He got up to go downstairs to get a drink of water when he noticed Akane's legs were hanging over the edge of the bed. He blushed a shade of crimson when he noticed her top wasn't completely done up and he could see her bra. He couldn't let her sleep hanging off the bed and almost half-naked. He walked up to her and picked her up. He repositioned her so that she was now completely on the bed. He then pulled the sheets up to her torso and then began buttoning up her top. Suddenly, Akane woke up. She glanced down to see her top slightly unbuttoned and Ranma's hands moving towards her top. She panicked and landed a left hook on his cheek, sending him to the other side of the room. She sat up and quickly buttoned her top up. Ranma looked up at her, scared that she might hit him again.  
  
Akane: WHAT THE... (whispering, so as not to wake everyone else up) what the hell do you think you are doing?  
  
Ranma: you misunderstand. I was trying to button up your top when you woke up  
  
Akane: why the hell did you unbutton it in the first place you pervert!  
  
Ranma: I didn't. You must have fallen asleep with it undone. You were hanging off of the side of the bed, so I lifted you up, pulled the sheets up and began buttoning your top, then you woke up.  
  
Akane: I don't believe him, but why would he want to touch me? He hardly remembers himself. Could he be telling the truth I don't believe you, and I don't know why you are even in my room. I need a glass of water.  
  
Ranma: me too, that's why I got up.  
  
Akane: OK, but if you try anything, I'll knock you flying like I should have done just a minute ago, got that?  
  
Ranma: OK, but I'm confused  
  
Akane: (opens door) about what?  
  
Ranma: (following) Nabiki said I slept in your room, and that we were quite close, but not in public  
  
Akane: (walking down stairs) she told you to kiss me when you went to bed, didn't she?  
  
Ranma: yeah, I felt kinda embarrassed but I figured if I act like I used to, it would make everyone feel better because they wouldn't have to worry about me.  
  
Akane: (entering kitchen) well, he meant well, trying to make us feel better, and that does sound like Nabiki. OK, I suppose you meant well.  
  
Ranma: Do you mean I don't really do that? Calling your dad "dad" and kissing you?  
  
Akane: nope, you've never called my dad "dad" and you've never kissed me, with only a few times in which you had no control over  
  
Ranma: oh, I'm sorry. I must have made a fool of myself. I take it I don't sleep in your room either.  
  
Akane: no, but if it makes you feel better, I don't have a problem with it, as long as you don't walk in when I'm undressing  
  
Ranma: (blushing) I would never do that intentionally. Not that you aren't good looking, just I'm not some sort of hentai.  
  
Akane: (blushing) you don't have to lie to make me feel better.  
  
Ranma: I wasn't. Why should I lie?  
  
Akane: Some people lie just to get something, or make someone feel better  
  
Ranma: (turning crimson again) I would NEVER do that! Lie just to... do... that. In fact, I will never lie again, I will tell the truth as I know it.  
  
Akane: That's a good way to live. Well, now you aren't lying, describe Kasumi  
  
Ranma: well, she's good looking for her age, very kind and forgiving. That's all I know.  
  
Akane: Describe someone else  
  
Ranma: Nabiki seems, manipulative, either that or she is cruel. Tofu. Nice, but seems to have something for skeletons.  
  
Akane: (giggling) Yeah, he goes a little crazy when he's around Kasumi.  
  
Ranma: Kawaii  
  
Akane: What?  
  
Ranma: You. You are very cute when you smile.  
  
Akane: Th...thank you  
  
Ranma: Are you sure we weren't close before, before my amnesia  
  
Akane: Yes, why?  
  
Ranma: Well if I hated you before I should still have a bad feeling around you. So far everyone else has been exactly like I thought they would be, except you.  
  
Akane: Explain  
  
Ranma: Well, my first impression of Nabiki was soft on the outside but dark inside, so far that is true  
  
Akane: Well, yeah  
  
Ranma: I thought Tofu was nice but a little weird. The skeleton proved that. I had a bad feeling about Genma, and apparently me and "pops" don't exactly get along  
  
Akane: You got that right  
  
Ranma: Kasumi seemed sweet and innocent, she is. And Soun seemed like the over-reactive type  
  
Akane: On the button every time. And me?  
  
Ranma: I felt close to you, but also afraid. I knew you were sweet, but also strong. And a feeling of wanting to keep you happy  
  
Akane: Well Ranma was nothing like that. He always made fun of me, taunted me, and I regularly sent him through the roof. We weren't close at all  
  
Ranma: Did you want to be?  
  
Akane: What? NO! OF COURSE NOT! He was an obnoxious pervert. yes, I did  
  
Ranma: is that the truth?  
  
Akane: huh?  
  
Ranma: the way I see it, Ranma may have had feelings for you. Do you?  
  
Akane: I think my feelings for Ranma are very strong, powerful, unstoppable, as friends, nothing more  
  
Ranma: well I don't know about Ranma, but I know how I feel.  
  
Akane: no, he won't, he doesn't, does he?  
  
Ranma: I feel scared. I'm in a world I don't recognize which is my home and with people who are strangers to me but are my family. And worse than all that, I don't know what kind of person I was. Now, I'm trying to figure out what he felt for you. the look of fear on her face there, she knew what I was going to say. I can't tell her if she is that scared of what those 3 words would mean. At least I didn't lie  
  
Akane: I was sure, well thank kami-sama he didn't. That would only cause bigger problems. Yeah, I feel sorry for you. and it's all my fault!  
  
Ranma: well, I bet this has made everyone's lives a little more interesting  
  
Akane: (under breath) not really, this is normal in comparison to some days  
  
Ranma: well, lets go up to your room  
  
Akane almost dropped the glass in her hand when Ranma said that. She remembered, realized what he meant and nodded as she tried to hide her reddening face from him. She washed her glass and dried it, then Ranma did the same. Akane yawned and stretched. Ranma noticed that this caused the top button of her top to come undone, showing him a little too much.  
  
Ranma: Erm, Akane. Your...erm....top  
  
Akane quickly fixed her top, and now a shade of scarlet, lead the way to her room.  
  
-  
  
Ranma walked across the school yard, gathering his courage to ask the question he had been wanting to ask. The question he had ready for over a week now, but never found the right time. He saw Akane, walked over, and tried to steady his nerves.  
  
Ranma: Hey, Akane! It's only a date, nothing to be afraid of, except I'm basically saying "oh hey Akane, lets get married" well, not quite but almost  
  
Akane: What's up?  
  
Ranma: Erm, nothin' (turns around) OK, this is it. (clasps hands together) please, let this go well I was wondering if, y..y..you w..would l..like to go on a d..d..date?  
  
Ranma turned around, and saw an extremely pleased, Shampoo. Akane pulled out a mallet and pounded Ranma into the ground.  
  
Akane: IF YOU WANT TO DATE HER THEN DATE HER!  
  
Shampoo: Ranma take Shampoo on date? Aiya! Shampoo very happy!  
  
Akane ran off into the distance, Ranma following. Tears flooded her eyes. That Damn Shampoo. Why would Ranma want me with her around Akane thought. Akane suddenly heard a loud droning sound, but couldn't see because of the tears. She felt herself being forced off of her feet, and landing hard on concrete. She felt a gust of wind pass her as the droning reached its loudest, then stopped. She heard what sounded like glass shattering, and a sickening thud. She wiped the tears from her eyes, but she already knew what she was about to see, or so she thought. The car looked pretty wrecked, and she was relieved to see the driver easily get out. She had trouble finding the other car, but the trail of blood that led up to a motionless body, which was wearing a slightly torn red Chinese shirt, brought to life her fears of there being no other car. The tears were streaming again.  
  
Akane: (screaming) ..............................RANMA!!!  
  
-  
  
Akane sat up quickly, that dream had frightened her, again. Her top buttons had come out again, she buttoned them back up, and noticed that Ranma was up and facing the wall.  
  
Akane: Good Morning  
  
Ranma: Good Morning, Akane. Sleep well?  
  
Akane: kinda, had a nightmare  
  
Ranma: Me too. Though it didn't make much sense. There was a girl with long purple hair, and a car.  
  
Akane: (shocked) you dreamed that too?  
  
Ranma: We had the same dream?  
  
Akane: sounds like it. But I understood it  
  
Ranma: mine was impossible to understand, all there was was a girl with long purple hair and a white car. And You  
  
Akane: I dreamed a scene that connected them, but its best I tell you later  
  
Ranma: OK. So, what do we do in the morning?  
  
Akane: I usually go for a jog and you usually spar with your father  
  
Ranma: Spar? I fight my dad? Why?  
  
Akane: Training. You spar every morning, and you usually win  
  
Ranma: Training? You mean Martial Arts Training?  
  
Akane: yeah. That's actually why we are engaged. Our fathers trained together and made a promise for their children to marry so that their style of martial arts, the Anything Goes School, would continue. With me being your age, and the only girl into martial arts, I was chosen as your fiancé.  
  
Ranma: oh. Hey, Akane. Can I jog with you today. I think me sparring my dad would be a bad idea.  
  
Akane: sure, you can come. I just need to get changed.  
  
Ranma: OK. Erm...where is my stuff?  
  
Akane: the guest room down the hall.  
  
Ranma: OK  
  
Ranma left and found the guest room quite easily. He opened the door to find a large panda sleeping on the floor. He checked the drawers and found some clothes which seemed his size, but were all Chinese style. maybe I was from China? he left the room, trying to avoid waking the panda. He walked up to Akane's room to get changed, but stopped himself from entering as she would most probably be undressing. He knocked.  
  
Ranma: Akane. I don't know where to get dressed and your pet panda freaks me out  
  
Akane: Dr. Tofu said not to tell him about the curse if possible. It may scare him badly sorry about that. You can get changed in here when I'm finished.  
  
Ranma: OK, thanks.  
  
Ranma waited outside Akane's room, and when she emerged wearing her jogging clothes, she gave him a quick smile before heading downstairs. He went in and quickly got changed. Unsure of where to put his dirty clothes, he put them next to his futon. He left the room, closing the door behind him, and went downstairs. Ranma and Akane leave. A few minutes later Dr. Tofu arrives at the Tendo house. Everyone gathers around the table in the living room.  
  
Tofu: As I said last night, we shouldn't tell Ranma about his curse. It could have disastrous effects. Also, I think it would be best to keep Mousse and Ryoga from attacking him. Similarly, I think we should keep Shampoo and Ukyo away. With their continuous grabbing of his arms and hugging may freak him out. We should try and introduce these things slowly, or, better, hide them till I can return his memory.  
  
Nabiki: You can do that?  
  
Tofu: Yes, but not right now. I studied the pressure points last night, but using them too soon may cause permanent memory loss. It say leave at least 4 days, 5 if you want to play it safe. Today is day 2, so we need to wait a while before I can do it  
  
Soun: but how can we keep Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi, Kuno, Mousse, and Ryoga away from Ranma for 2 days?  
  
Tofu: oh, I forgot about the Kuno's, its probably best we keep him away from Happosai too, if you can help it  
  
Nabiki: if he turns up, we can't stop him. Ranma is the only one that could even stand a chance against him, except for Cologne, and she would probably try to use a situation like this to her advantage. Because it is an Ideal situation for that, isn't it (Nabiki Grins)  
  
Tofu: so, from who he cant see, we can hardly let him out of this house.  
  
Kasumi: Oh, my!  
  
Nabiki: What?  
  
Kasumi: Ranma and Akane went out for a jog together. What if Ryoga finds them, or Shampoo arrives?  
  
Tofu: we will have to hope for the best. Could you tell Akane, so that we can try and keep him in the house. He seems very close to her  
  
Nabiki: (Grinning) Yes, they are. And possibly a lot closer than you think if last night went to plan  
  
Kasumi: You seem happy this morning, Nabiki  
  
Nabiki: well, lets just say I may be getting a big payoff soon  
  
Kasumi: You really shouldn't take people's money, Nabiki  
  
Nabiki: Oh, don't worry. I'm not getting any money from this one not right away anyway  
  
-  
  
Ranma and Akane returned from their jog. While Ranma was taking a Bath, Nabiki told Akane what Dr. Tofu had said. Dr. Tofu had left quickly as he could feel the urge to start dancing with Betty come along. Kasumi phoned the school and told them the problem with Ranma, and also that he trusted Akane more than anyone, so it was best if she missed school for a couple of days too. When Ranma emerged from the Bathroom, Akane went in. Before she went to school, Nabiki thought she might try another approach.  
  
Nabiki: Ranma, did you sleep well last night?  
  
Ranma: not really  
  
Nabiki: Did Akane keep you up? (nudges Ranma)  
  
Ranma: Excuse me? What makes you think we may have done that?  
  
Nabiki: You didn't? Well you have more control than you used to  
  
Ranma: How?  
  
Nabiki: Before you lost your memory, the first time Ranma slept in Akane's room, they were, how do I say this, Intimate  
  
Ranma: you're lying  
  
Nabiki: why would I do that?  
  
Ranma: I don't know why, but you said yesterday that we may not have been that close. If we had been intimate, then we wouldn't be shy about showing our feelings in public, would we?  
  
Nabiki: I was told to tell you that. Dr. Tofu said that introducing you to extreme situations quickly could freak you out badly. So I had to say that, so did Akane. hopefully he will make a move on her, and knowing her feelings for Ranma, there is a chance she may go through with it.  
  
Ranma: we were, that close?  
  
Nabiki: Yep  
  
Ranma: How can you be sure?  
  
Nabiki: Akane isn't exactly the quiet type, when in that situation  
  
Ranma: (blushing) Really? Kami-sama, she had to put that thought in my head, didn't she. I hope I can hold back my urges, or this could get bad  
  
Nabiki: Woke me up, anyway. Look, forget I said anything. Akane won't say anything to you because she doesn't want to hurt you.  
  
Ranma: OK, I still don't believe you  
  
Nabiki: you sound a little more like Ranma now. Well, I gotta get to school, c'ya later.  
  
Nabiki ran out of the living room, just as Akane emerged from the Bathroom, her hair was still wet, which made her slightly more attractive. damn, stop that! Nabiki was lying  
  
Akane: where is Nabiki?  
  
Ranma: She rushed off to school  
  
Akane: oh, OK. Did she say anything?  
  
Ranma: (shyly) yes  
  
Akane: oh? What did she say? Was it about me?  
  
Ranma: yes. She said that we, before I lost my memory, were.....y'know.......close in a.......kinda........y'know....that way  
  
Akane turned red, but not from embarrassment, but anger. She tried to keep controlled as she walked into the back garden and punched a whole in the outside wall that Genma's cursed form might even be able to fit through. She then moved to a new spot, and made another large hole. She repeated this until the whole back side of the outer wall looked like Swiss cheese.  
  
Akane: NABIKI!!!  
  
Outside the school gates, Nabiki sneezes.  
  
-  
  
The day went past mostly uneventful, Ranma wandered around the house, trying to remember where everything was. He was told not to leave the house so that he wouldn't get lost. Akane was still very mad at her sister, and had spent several hours reducing concrete blocks to rubble. When she ran out of blocks, Ranma helped her clean up the mess. It looked like someone had destroyed a building. After that they tried their best to fix the wall that Akane had destroyed. When Nabiki got a short distance from the house, the large cloud of dust was worrying. I think she may be mad she thought. She cautiously walked up to the front door, and was greeted by Kasumi cleaning the path.  
  
Kasumi: Welcome home Nabiki. I think Akane said she wanted to speak with you, I don't know what it is about though  
  
Nabiki: I do OK, sis.  
  
Kasumi: She has been a bit worked up today, she has been training all day. She and Ranma are fixing the back wall, after she destroyed it this morning. Come to think of it, that wasn't long after you left.  
  
Nabiki: (nervous laughter) well, I'm sure she is overreacting. But just in case, I think you should get an ice pack ready  
  
Kasumi: oh, my!  
  
Nabiki: time to face the executioner  
  
She walked around to the back of the house, and saw Ranma trying to board up a massive hole in the wall. As she continued, she noticed these holes carried down across the entire wall. Ranma looked at her then said something to Akane. Akane dropped the wood she was holding and began walking towards her sister.  
  
Nabiki: (nervously) so, sis. You wanted to speak with me  
  
Akane: not exactly. Did you tell Ranma a certain lie about our relationship, Nabiki?  
  
Nabiki: I may have  
  
Akane: so I'm "not exactly quiet", am I?  
  
Nabiki: shit!  
  
Nabiki narrowly dodged Akane's first punch, she felt the wind as the punch missed her cheek by no more than a centimeter. Akane's punch missed, but her kick didn't. Nabiki was caught in the solar plexus by Akane's left leg, and was sent into the Dojo, without using the door, then out again. Ranma watched Nabiki fly through the Dojo, taking the second wall with her. Kasumi ran over to Nabiki's unconscious body. Ranma restrained Akane, before she could hit her again. Soun and Genma crowded round Nabiki, then Kasumi ran inside. Akane had stopped struggling, and was walking away from everyone. Kasumi emerged from the house, and turned to Ranma  
  
Kasumi: Can you carry Nabiki to hospital? They are expecting us.  
  
-  
  
Akane wandered into the waiting room. She had run away after Ranma had let go of her. Kasumi left a note at the house, telling her where they were. Everyone else had went to the hospital with Nabiki. Ranma felt strange running through the streets with Nabiki hanging limply in his arms. He felt like he was too low, but he would figure that out later. Ranma was in the waiting room with Genma, Soun and Kasumi were with the doctor in the room where Nabiki was.  
  
Akane: how is she?  
  
Ranma: not great but not bad. Couple of broken ribs, but she will be fine  
  
Akane: good  
  
Genma: Ranma told me why you did it, I understand that you are upset, but did you have to react like that?  
  
Akane: I know, I overreacted, but Nabiki just won't give up. I think she is trying to split Ranma and me up  
  
Ranma: Maybe, but why would you care, you said yourself that you hated Ranma?  
  
Akane: I know, but……it doesn't matter, she is only doing this to break us up. Maybe she wants you for herself, because that would still keep the promise.  
  
Ranma: I'd like to know what Ranma thinks before I make decisions like that. I don't like making decisions that will effect his life  
  
Akane: It's your life right now, Ranma. You make the Decisions, so decide. Do you want me, or Nabiki.  
  
Ranma: No, I don't even know if that was Nabiki's intention. How will it look if it's not me she is after, and in fact she has other intentions.  
  
Akane: Sure, you may be right, but out of interest, who would you have picked?  
  
Ranma: you love him, don't you?  
  
Akane: WHAT? (whispering) I could never love that pervert  
  
Ranma: well, your sister's lies are much better than yours. He may not have realized it, but its pretty obvious to me that you aren't telling the truth  
  
Akane: I don't, honestly!  
  
Ranma: I see, doesn't matter.  
  
Akane: well, if Nabiki gets home tomorrow, she will still be off school for a while, so she may try her tricks again  
  
Ranma: probably, but we can….  
  
Kasumi: (emerging from room) Akane? Why did you do this?  
  
Ranma: I told you, didn't I?  
  
Kasumi: (quite angry) that doesn't explain her extreme overreaction. You could have killed her  
  
Akane: I didn't mean too. I'm so used to hitting older boys and guys like Ranma, I didn't realize I hit her so hard  
  
Soun: why couldn't you just have talked to her about it?  
  
Akane: I was mad, sorry dad  
  
Kasumi: father will stay here tonight, the rest of us will go home in 5 minutes  
  
Akane heard her name being called from inside the room. She got up and looked in. Nabiki was on her mobile phone. She made out "Akane", "Ranma" and "Amnesia". She tuned round to sit down when she noticed Ranma was also listening.  
  
Ranma: Is Nabiki in the Mafia? Is she a Yakuza?  
  
Akane: No, why?  
  
Ranma: Sounded like she was ordering a hit  
  
Akane: Hope not, cause I'm her number one enemy right now  
  
Ranma: Wanna go home now?  
  
Akane: OK, Kasumi, I'll see you at home!  
  
Kasumi: OK  
  
Ranma and Akane left the hospital. As the walked home, Ranma stopped and stared at the fence  
  
Ranma: how is it that this fence seems somehow significant to my life before?  
  
Akane: you walked on it  
  
Ranma: how could I walk on that, the top is so narrow, and kinda high. What if I fall?  
  
Akane: you had incredible balance, and endurance. You could have taken two of those kicks I gave Nabiki and still be able to get up and call me an uncute tomboy (she smiles at the memory)  
  
Ranma: I sound like a jerk, and a little overconfident. Why else would I show off by walking on a fence?  
  
Akane: it might impress the girls, maybe that's why?  
  
Ranma: I'm engaged, I don't need a girlfriend  
  
Akane: (under breath) tell that to the other fiancés  
  
Ranma: huh?  
  
Akane: Nothing.  
  
They continued walking home. Ranma kept glancing at the fence, but kept deciding against it. When they arrived at the house, they agreed that it was late and that they should be going to bed. Ranma got changed in the bathroom, while Akane got changed in her room. Akane forgot about Ranma and almost hit him when he walked in. Ranma suddenly started looking around.  
  
Akane: what's wrong?  
  
Ranma: I can sense something, something bad  
  
Just then there was a loud crash downstairs, and calls of "Airen". Having no knowledge of Chinese, he had no idea what was going on, and when the purple haired girl wielding bonbori charged through Akane's door and ran at him, he snapped. He ran to the corner of the room and returned to his curled up state, crying.  
  
Akane: Shampoo, get out of here now  
  
Shampoo: shampoo no leave, Airen is scared of violent girl, shampoo get rid of violent girl.  
  
Akane: He's scared of you, he has amnesia, he doesn't know who you are. If you know what's good for you, leave now  
  
Shampoo: violent girl lie.  
  
Akane: look, if you stay, you will seriously scare him. When he gets his memory back, he will probably still be scared of you, or hate you. You're welcome to stay, cause one less fiancé makes things easier  
  
Shampoo: shampoo no believe violent girl  
  
Ranma looked up at the Amazon, and buried his head again when she looked back  
  
Shampoo: Violent girl may be right, you sure Ranma lose memory?  
  
Akane: he kissed me last night  
  
Shampoo: Aiya! Ranma have concussion! Ranma real bad, Shampoo leave now, tell Airen I sorry  
  
Akane: OK, thanks Shampoo. If you see Ukyo, tell her too, so that we can keep Ranma sane.  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo want Airen to be sane, Shampoo tell spatula girl  
  
Akane: he's not your husband, Shampoo. I have as much a claim as you, if not more  
  
Shampoo: Violent girl say she no like Ranma, you like Ranma now?  
  
Akane: I didn't say that, but I'm not letting you have him  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo see about that. (notices Ranma still crying) Shampoo leave now.  
  
The young Amazon left through the window. Ranma got up and immediately ran over to Akane and put his arms around her.  
  
Ranma: Is she gone for good?  
  
Akane: She will be back, but you will be able to deal with her then.  
  
Ranma: (letting go) good, I think that was the girl Nabiki called.  
  
Akane: Maybe but why would she phone Shampoo?  
  
Ranma and Akane got into their beds. Akane watched Ranma as he turned in his bed. He sat up and looked at her.  
  
Ranma: Akane?  
  
Akane: yes?  
  
Ranma: can I sleep with you?  
  
Akane: What!  
  
Ranma: I'm scared, can I sleep in your bed with you?  
  
Akane: I suppose so he is acting like a little boy, he won't try anything, I hope  
  
Ranma: thank you, Akane  
  
Ranma slipped into Akane's bed. He fell asleep almost instantly. Akane took a while to fall asleep, she was unnerved by Ranma in her bed. She had never had any boy in her room exept Ranma, now here he was in her bed, with her! She decided not to worry about it and she finally fell asleep.  
  
-  
  
Ranma sat up in bed, and looked around. Akane was by the door, leaning on the door frame, still in her pajamas. The top two buttons were undone again. She didn't mind, and walked slowly over to Ranma, almost seductively.  
  
Akane: You talk in your sleep, y'know  
  
Ranma: I....I do?  
  
Akane: yep. And I heard every word  
  
Ranma: Wh...wh...what did I say?  
  
Akane: You told me your feelings. I love you too, Ranma  
  
Akane leant forward and kissed him on the lips. As soon as she ended the kiss, she embraced him. He returned the embrace, finding that her top had slipped down over her right shoulder, leaving her right side uncovered. Suddenly, Akane pulled back, and pulled her top back up. A large mallet flew through the sky in the distance, heading towards him. how the hell did I get outside? And where did this field come from The mallet landed perfectly in Akane's hands, and with one quick movement, and a cry of "RANMA NO BAKA!" the mallet made a perfect landing on Ranma's forehead.  
  
-  
  
Ranma awoke to find a mallet, perfectly landed on his forehead, and a very angry looking Akane holding the mallet. Her top two buttons were undone.  
  
Ranma: Itai! What are you doing Akane?  
  
Akane ignored him, and with a cry of "HENTAI!" She brought the mallet across his face, knocking him off of the bed and on to the floor. She buttoned her top up and stormed out of her room, leaving a semi-conscious Ranma lying face down on the floor. Akane went downstairs where she was greeted by Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi: Good morning, Akane  
  
Akane: 'morning, oneechan  
  
Kasumi: Akane, could I have a quick word?  
  
Akane: sure sis, what's wrong?  
  
Kasumi: Last night, um, (turning red) were you, protected?  
  
Akane: Huh?  
  
Kasumi: Last night with Ranma, were you protected?  
  
Akane: I don't understand, Kasumi  
  
Kasumi: when you and Ranma were, "together" last night.  
  
Akane: Woah, back up. What do you mean by "together"  
  
Kasumi: didn't you two, didn't...oh dear  
  
Akane: WHAT! Of course we didn't!  
  
Kasumi: oh dear, I must have been mistaken  
  
Akane: Yes, you most definitely were. What made you think that?  
  
Kasumi: Well, recently, you two have been quite close. A lot closer than usual. When you both left the hospital together last night, without us, I wondered why. When I got home, I heard an exited scream from upstairs. (Kasumi grows redder, Akane suddenly turns crimson.) When I came into your room this morning to see if you two were OK, Ranma was in your bed, and you leant over him. It looked like your top was off. I'm sorry, but it definitely looked that way.  
  
Akane: oh Kami-sama That scream must have been Shampoo. She appeared last night and scared Ranma. He couldn't sleep because he was so scared, so he asked if he could sleep with me. I let him. My top buttons seem to keep coming out lately, it probably slipped down during the night, and, I apparently move about a lot in my sleep, so that would explain why I leant over him.  
  
Kasumi: So it was all a big coincidence that I misunderstood. I'm sorry Akane. But Akane, remember. When you two do, take precautions. OK?  
  
Akane: sure Kasumi, we will  
  
Nabiki sat up in her hospital bed so quickly that her earpiece fell on to the floor, a massive grin covering her face. she didn't blow up! She said "we will"! Finally, I know for sure. A male and female nurse enter Nabiki's room. Hospital ain't so bad. They've got cute Nurses   
  
-  
  
Akane crept up to her room, peeked inside, and saw Ranma sitting on the bed. As she walked in, Ranma stood up.  
  
Ranma: A...Akane  
  
Akane: Ranma  
  
Ranma: look, I'm sorry for whatever I have done  
  
Akane: no, it wasn't you. I overreacted  
  
Ranma: over what?  
  
Akane explained the situation to him. Ranma slowly grew redder as the conversation went on  
  
Akane: …and so Kasumi misunderstood the whole thing  
  
Ranma: I see. When is Nabiki coming home?  
  
Akane: I'm not sure. Kasumi will probably need your help, if Nabiki needs to be carried, for instance.  
  
Ranma: OK. I hope she is ok, but I want to know why she said all those things  
  
Akane: me too, but I still think she wants to be your fiancé. She seemed to enjoy it last time  
  
Ranma: Last Time?  
  
Akane: yeah, a while back I got mad and you became engaged to Nabiki for a while. I'll tell you the details later  
  
Ranma: OK  
  
Kasumi: (from downstairs) Ranma? Akane? Could you two get ready, we are going to pick up Nabiki  
  
Akane: Hai!  
  
-  
  
A lone figure walks past what looks like a very large wall  
  
Ryoga: where the hell am I now?  
  
Man: (in Chinese) Who are you, and why are you walking along the great wall?  
  
Ryoga: I don't understand you, but I need to get through this wall  
  
Man: ah, Japanese. You cannot go through great wall, it designed to stop people  
  
Ryoga: nothing can stop me from finding my way to the woman I love. (readies 'Breaking point' Technique)  
  
Man: (recognizing technique) Aiya! You no use Bakusai Tenketsu here! Where you need to go, I take you!  
  
Ryoga: the Tendo Dojo in Nerima  
  
Man: Japan that way (points away from wall), I take you to Japan  
  
Ryoga: thank you  
  
Ryoga and the Chinese man walk towards Japan. Not after long, Ryoga gets wet and P-Chan loses the Chinese man. ah well, on my own again he wanders aimlessly and quickly finds a familiar high school.  
  
-  
  
Ranma, Akane Nabiki and Kasumi return home, Ranma carrying Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki: Thanks for the ride, Ranma. I think you should put me down before Akane gets jealous.  
  
Akane: (angry) why would I be jealous? I don't care who Ranma marries  
  
Nabiki: (sarcastically) sure, and everyone believes that one, Akane  
  
Ranma: (putting Nabiki down) What do you mean, Nabiki?  
  
Nabiki: personally, I find Akane's lies to be really easy to detect, and that last one was way off the chart  
  
Akane: (blushing) I don't care, I really don't  
  
Ranma: you're right Nabiki, its like a large flashing light and someone shouting "SHE'S LYING"  
  
Nabiki: Admit it Akane, I have proof. You do care about Ranma  
  
Ranma: yeah. I don't know the guy but Ranma seems to have quite an effect on you  
  
Akane runs upstairs and into her room, slamming the door. Ranma then picks Nabiki up and carries her upstairs to her room.  
  
Ranma: (placing Nabiki on bed) OK, you gonna be OK?  
  
Nabiki: wow, I should record this, cause Ranma's gonna love hearing himself be nice to me  
  
Ranma: you ain't good friends then  
  
Nabiki: not quite. And yes, I'm fine.  
  
Ranma: OK, I'm going to take a bath.  
  
Nabiki: could you take that pile of dirty clothes down please?  
  
Ranma: (sees pile) OK. (picks up pile) see you later  
  
Nabiki: see ya.  
  
Ranma walks downstairs, blushing slightly at the sight of some of the items in the pile. He puts them in the basket in the little room before the bathroom. He then undresses and enters the bathroom.  
  
Akane: (in her room, lying face down on the bed) I can't believe Nabiki said that. What "proof" could she have? (sitting up) I think I'll go have a bath  
  
-  
  
Ranma is sitting in the bath. I wonder what Nabiki meant? he closes his eyes and relaxes. Akane enters the small room before the Bathroom, and immediately takes off her top, throwing it on to the counter at the side, on top of Ranma's clothes, which she hadn't noticed. She sees a little condensation on the door into the bathroom, and looks around. She sees Nabiki's clothes at the side, and assumes Nabiki is having a bath. Its only Nabiki She continues undressing. As Ranma is getting out of the bath Akane walks in, they look at each other and freeze. Déjà vu? Ranma thought. Akane closed the door.  
  
Akane: Sorry about that, I thought you were Nabiki  
  
Ranma: well, last time I checked I was a guy  
  
Akane: (under breath) just add cold water  
  
Ranma: What? Cold water?  
  
Akane: he heard me! No, nothing  
  
Ranma: cold water eh?  
  
Akane: Ranma! NO!  
  
Too late. Akane heard a splash, a pause, then a very female scream ripped through the house. It was obvious that whoever was screaming was crying too. Akane couldn't take any more, and ran into the bathroom. Ranma, in female form, was huddled in a corner, arms around her knees, crying and screaming into her knees.  
  
Akane: It's OK Ranma  
  
Ranma looked up at Akane, and stopped screaming, but continued crying. Akane suddenly remembered that she was naked. Ranma shot up and grabbed Akane, crying into her shoulder.  
  
Ranma: (sobbing) what…the….h…h…hell…..i...is….going on?  
  
Akane: (putting arms around Ranma) calm down, I'll explain it in a minute, once we are dressed.  
  
Nabiki and Kasumi walked in, since Soun and Genma knew that Akane would give them a free flight if they saw her naked  
  
Nabiki: (seeing the two naked girls hugging) well well, something you ain't tellin' us, sis?  
  
Akane: I thought it was you in the bath  
  
Kasumi: oh my, is Ranma OK?  
  
Akane: I seriously doubt it. I better put some clothes on, could you take care of Ranma for a sec?  
  
Ranma: (holding on) No!  
  
Kasumi: he seems to want you Akane, my father will be pleased  
  
Akane: What! This isn't what it looks like!  
  
Nabiki: Tell it to the judge  
  
Nabiki and Kasumi both leave, leaving Akane still holding a terrified Ranma. no point in hiding now, I'm naked, He's seen me, and he doesn't even know whats going on, he probably isn't paying attention. Akane backs away, and sees Ranma's shirt under her own clothes. She grabs Ranma's clothes and begins to help her get dressed. Barely able to stand, Ranma watches on as Akane begins to dress herself. Not paying much attention to the fact that she was naked a moment ago. Once she gets dressed, she puts her arm around Ranma, and leads her to her room.  
  
-  
  
The small black piglet entered a familiar looking restaurant.. The giant spatula wielding chef saw the piglet, and Immediately went to find some hot water. A few seconds later, Ukyo was standing over a damp, and naked Ryoga.  
  
Ukyo: better find some clothes, honey, or you'll scare my customers away  
  
Ryoga: (blushing) Hai  
  
Ryoga walks upstairs and comes downstairs not long after, wearing his usual clothes  
  
Ukyo: where did you find those?  
  
Ryoga: dunno, just found them  
  
Ukyo: well, for someone who has traveled over almost the entire planet, and never crossed a body of water, clothes out of nowhere seem fairly normal  
  
Ryoga: If that wretched Saotome would stop running, then I wouldn't have to look for him.  
  
Ukyo: Honey, you and I both know that Ranchan could beat you into the ground any day.  
  
Ryoga: NO HE COULD NOT!!!  
  
Ukyo: relax, pig boy. Ok, I don't know where he is right now, not that directions are of any use to you, but Shampoo informed me that he has amnesia  
  
Ryoga: Amnesia?  
  
Ukyo: don't worry, it ain't contagious and effects the brain, so you are fine  
  
Ryoga: Hey!  
  
Ukyo: sorry. Nah, what it means is that he can't remember anything, so to stop him going crazy, we have to stay away from him.  
  
Ryoga: uh? OK, I'll stay away, for now. If he can't fight I can't fight. I hate fighting the weak  
  
Ukyo: so, where are you gonna go?  
  
Ryoga: Dunno. By the way, that soda machine just moved  
  
Ukyo: What? TSUBASA!!!  
  
Tsubasa: (head pops out of soda machine) yes?  
  
Ukyo: how long have you been there?  
  
Tsubasa: about a week now  
  
Ukyo: WHAT! SO YOU SAW ME IN MY UNDERWEAR LAST NIGHT!!!  
  
Tsubasa: Well, erm. Kinda?  
  
Ryoga suddenly got a nosebleed, Ukyo's Spatula knocked the cross dressing soda machine out of the door.  
  
Ukyo: AND STAY OUT!!!  
  
Ryoga's nosebleed continues. Ukyo notices this.  
  
Ukyo: I came down to get a drink, no one else was around, I heard a noise so I looked in. Oh, and honey, (shouting) Please stop Picturing It!  
  
Tsubasa: (from outside) Pink suits you!  
  
Ryoga: Huh? (nosebleed gets worse)  
  
Ukyo: (throwing spatulas out of door) Just.....DIE!  
  
-  
  
In Akane's room, Ranma (in female form) and Akane are sitting on the bed, Ranma still crying a little. Akane puts her arm around Ranma.  
  
Akane: We hoped you wouldn't need to see this. We hoped we could hide it from you till you got your memory back. Its a curse you got while training in china. When splashed with cold water, you turn into a girl. Hot water turns you back into a guy.  
  
Ranma: Am I a guy or a girl?  
  
Akane: You are most definitely a guy.  
  
Ranma: then how come I'm a girl. And not just a girl, quite a girl.  
  
Akane: I guess it means that if you had been born a girl, you would be quite attractive  
  
Ranma: So you're saying I'm not attractive as a guy?  
  
Akane: well, of course you are. You just appeal to different types of people.  
  
Ranma: what else don't I know? What else has been hidden from me these past few days?  
  
Akane: Not too much  
  
Ranma: tell me  
  
Akane: suppose it can't do much worse when you were in china, as a girl, you challenged and defeated a girl from an Amazon tribe. She swore to follow and kill you. When she found you in Japan, and you beat her again, in male form, she swore to marry you, since an Amazon law states that if a male defeats a warrior, they shall marry. She is now also your fiancé, and she showed up last night.  
  
Ranma: that crazy girl is my OTHER fiancé?  
  
Akane: well, there is Ukyo. When you were young.............  
  
Akane explained all about Ukyo, Tsubasa, Kodachi and Kuno  
  
Akane: .........but you always knock him sky high  
  
Ranma: kami-sama  
  
Akane: What?  
  
Ranma: I'm some kind of womanizer, I have all these girls after me, and some guys. How could I do that to so many people? (looks at window) I can't carry on like this. (walks over to window) lets hope those reflexes kick in.  
  
Akane: Ranma? Ranma. RANMA! NO!  
  
Ranma jumped out of the window, and managed to land perfectly. He looked up at Akane, turned, and ran out of the front gate and out of sight.  
  
Akane: RANMA!!!  
  
Ryoga heard Akane's voice, and turned round. He saw a flash of red hair. Akane's upset. What did you do Ranma? forgetting his conversation with Ukyo earlier, he chased the red headed girl.  
  
-  
  
Akane ran downstairs, almost knocking Kasumi over. She apologized and told Kasumi that Ranma had ran away. She ran out of the front door then out the front gate, and followed the trail of small wet marks on the ground.  
  
Akane: (close to tears) Ranma!  
  
Ryoga jumped from rooftop to rooftop, easily following the redhead. He leapt at her and attacked.  
  
Ryoga: Bakusai Tenketsu!  
  
The ground in front of Ranma exploded, sending rubble flying everywhere. Ranma shielded her eyes, and looked at the stranger in front of her who seemed to want her dead.  
  
Ryoga: What have you done to Akane?  
  
Ranma: Nothing, I didn't do anything. If you mean this morning then it was all a big coincidence.  
  
Ryoga: what happened?  
  
Akane: (looking for Ranma) RANMA!  
  
Ranma: well, when I was lying in bed with Akane, Kasumi…..  
  
Ryoga: I…i….in bed? What have you done Ranma? I shall make you pay for stealing Akane's innocence!  
  
Ranma: what? Just a minute, I didn't st….  
  
Ryoga launched a few punches at Ranma, amazed to realize he hit with every one. Ranma didn't dodge them? he then kicked her into the air, where she landed next to a very worried Akane.  
  
Akane: Ranma! What happened?  
  
Ranma: some guy………yellow.  
  
Akane: huh? Ryoga?  
  
Just then, Ryoga rounded the corner, and stopped his advance when he saw Akane standing over a very bad looking Ranma.  
  
Akane: Ryoga! Don't hurt him!  
  
Ryoga: Does Akane have feelings for him? Could it be that she LET him?  
  
Akane picked up the barely moving Ranma. Ranma wrapped her arms around Akane. Ryoga, now glowing with a massive dark aura, walked away. He didn't get far, a woman throwing water into the street allowed a damn P-Chan and a pile of clothes to occupy the space where Ryoga just was. P-Chan continued walking, only he started walking towards Akane. As soon as she saw him, she picked the little piglet up, and carried him home, along with Ranma.  
  
-  
  
Nabiki was busy thinking of a new way to get Ranma and Akane together, when she heard Kasumi downstairs. It seemed something had happened to Ranma, and Akane had found P-Chan. That's it! Nabiki always wondered why P-Chan was always gone for weeks on end, and arrived around the same time as Ryoga. Only Ryoga would do this to Ranma, as the old lech was away at some bikini contest in the next town. Tsubasa, Kuno and Kodachi couldn't hurt Ranma bad, even if they tried. Ukyo and Shampoo wouldn't hurt their precious "husband to be", Taro hadn't been around for a while, it was a possibility, but unlikely. It had to have been Ryoga. Nabiki, with a very large grin, made her way downstairs. She took the black piglet, telling Akane that she was going to "Clean him up". From the piglet's struggling before she threw him into the hot bath, she knew she was right before the young Martial Artist's head came out of the water.  
  
Nabiki: well well. Wait till Akane hears this one.  
  
Ryoga: Nabiki, please, don't  
  
Nabiki: you've been posing as my little sister's pet, sleeping in her bed and watching her undress. Give me one reason why I shouldn't  
  
Ryoga: because if she finds out, she will kill me and probably end up with Ranma.  
  
Nabiki: Both good points  
  
Ryoga: but, Nabiki, please  
  
Nabiki: 10,000 yen  
  
Ryoga: what! Ok, 10,000 it is.  
  
Nabiki: I wasn't finished, 10,000 yen per day  
  
Ryoga: I can't afford that!  
  
Nabiki: AKANE!  
  
Ryoga: Oh, shit. Look, I'll do anything, just, please, don't tell her.  
  
Akane: (from just outside the bathroom) What's up, Nabiki?  
  
Nabiki, quickly sprayed the boy with freezing cold water, and pulled the piglet out of the bath before he could change.  
  
Akane: (entering bathroom) What is it?  
  
Nabiki: One clean and shiny black piglet, that'll be 5,000 yen  
  
Akane: What!  
  
Nabiki: Just kiddin'. (lifts P-Chan up to her face) this little pig is priceless  
  
-  
  
Akane, Ranma and P-Chan went up to Akane's room. Ranma and Akane sat on the bed, with P-Chan on Akane's lap.  
  
Ranma: So, who is Ryoga?  
  
Akane: A rival of yours. You two always fight.  
  
Ranma: He went crazy when I told him about me sleeping in your bed last night.  
  
P-Chan: Bwee!  
  
Akane: Well, Ryoga may have been looking for an excuse to fight.  
  
Ranma: I think it may have been a bad idea, me in your bed last night. So far all that's happened is confusion.  
  
Akane: It's not your fault, it was Shampoo. You didn't want to get freaked out, but you did. I have no problems with it. The old Ranma would never get anywhere near my bed, he'd probably try to grab me or something.  
  
Ranma: Am I really that bad?  
  
Akane: No. You are usually quite nice, but sometimes, you just act differently.  
  
Ranma: Good. I would never try to grab you. A kiss goodnight is the worst you'll get outta me  
  
P-Chan heard this, and saw Akane smile. NO, you don't deserve her, you, WOMANIZER! P-Chan leapt onto Ranma, and started biting her. Akane quickly pulled him off, but P-Chan struggled free, and continued attacking the scared Ranma.  
  
Akane: (pulling P-Chan off again) Stop that!  
  
P-Chan: Bwweeee!!  
  
Ranma: Akane! What the hell is going on with that pig!  
  
Akane: I don't know. He attacked you for no reason. (lifting P-Chan up so they are face to face) Don't do that again, P-Chan!  
  
P-Chan: (struggling) Bwee! I can't let him get away with this!  
  
P-Chan struggled free again, and scratched Ranma's face, before Akane picked him up and put him outside her room  
  
Akane: P-Chan, I can't let you stay in there if you keep attacking Ranma. (closes door)  
  
P-Chan: Bwee  
  
Inside Akane's room, Ranma wrapped his arms around Akane as she shut the door  
  
Akane: Ranma? Not that I'm complaining, but why do you keep doing that?  
  
Ranma: You keep me safe  
  
Ranma moved back slowly, and stared at Akane. Akane stared back.  
  
Ranma: OK, why do I have this incredible urge to, to kiss her? Should I?  
  
Akane: OK, I feel like I'm gonna kiss him, her, whatever. Him, maybe, but I ain't gonna kiss a girl Ranma?  
  
Ranma: uh huh?  
  
Akane: Please, no  
  
Ranma: OK  
  
Ranma and Akane, silently, went downstairs, Akane's arm around the short redhead. P-Chan looked on, and quietly crept into her room. The door closed behind him, only to be opened a minute later by Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki: Payback time!  
  
-  
  
In town, a Bokken wielding man walked into "Ucchan's Okonomiaki" The young ninja greeted him.  
  
Konatsu: Good day  
  
Kuno: Is that vile sorcerer Saotome here?  
  
Konatsu: Ukyo!  
  
Ukyo: Yes, oh, Kuno.  
  
Kuno: Have you seen the sorcerer Saotome, or my beloved pigtailed girl?  
  
Ukyo: neither, but if you find either of them and lay a finger on them, then I shall beat you into next week.  
  
Kuno: why so hostile, Miss Kuonji?  
  
Ukyo: Cause I love 'em and you ain't gonna hurt 'em while they're weak  
  
Kuno: You are in love with both Saotome and the pigtailed girl? Your preferences confuse me, but you shall not stop me!  
  
Ukyo: Oh, yeah?  
  
Ukyo quickly smacks Kuno across the face with her spatula, sending him to the floor. Konatsu tied him up and dragged him outside and dumped him beside the rubbish.  
  
-  
  
Akane and Ranma sat in the living room. Ranma was going through thoughts in his head, and Akane was watching TV, well, that's what she wanted people to think. She was actually watching Ranma, deeply concerned. Ranma seemed pretty confused. Well who wouldn't be? Ranma continued to go through the facts of the life he led. Ukyo, old friend, now fiancé, Shampoo, Chinese girl, fiancé, Akane, fathers agreed marriage, fiancé, turn into girl, dad turns into panda. Who could lead a stranger life than this? Just then there was a knock at the door. A black haired girl wearing a school uniform was at the door. She was looking for some friend who wore red. Kasumi apologized for not being able to help, and shut the door.  
  
Akane: Weird  
  
Ranma: I know, but you didn't have to say it  
  
Akane: What? No, not you, I meant the girl at the door  
  
Ranma: OK.  
  
Nabiki walked down the stairs with a broad smile. She ignored the pain and quickly donned her "Ice Queen" face  
  
Nabiki: I hope no one noticed that Hey sis. Hey, future brother-in-law  
  
Akane: WHAT!!!  
  
Ranma: Hey, Nabiki  
  
Akane WHAT!!!!!  
  
Nabiki: don't get so freaked, sis. It'll happen soon anyway  
  
Akane: NO IT WON'T!  
  
Ranma: ………… you really hate me, don't you?  
  
Akane No, it's not that, no. it's just, just, just a reflex. I'll explain it to you. (glares at Nabiki)  
  
Nabiki: message received, leaving. (Nabiki walks into the kitchen.)  
  
Akane: (whispering) I get annoyed with Ranma. Every time someone brings up us, he goes into his "Uncute Macho Tomboy" mode. So I got him back by always insulting him back.   
  
Ranma: what about me? I didn't insult you. And, I must say, I have had no evidence so far of any of those insults being true.  
  
Akane: (slightly blushing) Well, it was a reflex. I guess I forgot you were nice to me now.  
  
Ranma: I'm your fiancé, and you are my FIRST fiancé, making you the most important in my mind. Why the hell would I be mean to you? What could have made me do that?  
  
Akane: It could have been me  
  
Ranma: How?  
  
Akane: When we first met, you were, as you are now, in your girl form. We didn't know you were really a guy and I walked in on you in the bath. I was really mad and did nothing but call you a pervert for days. I guess you may have gotten a little mad at me for that.  
  
Ranma: Yes I would. But the question is, would you marry him?  
  
Akane: Of course I would. He's good deep down  
  
Ranma: That's good to hear  
  
Akane: (realizing) Shit! I just told him! When he gets his memory back, he will be so pissed  
  
Ranma: What about me?  
  
Akane: What do you mean?  
  
Ranma: Do you like me?  
  
Akane: Well, of course I do. Just….  
  
Ranma: You like him more, right?  
  
Akane: If he doesn't like me, I'm gonna be so embarrassed when he chooses Ukyo or Shampoo  
  
Ranma: I'll take that as a yes.  
  
Akane: I suppose one of us had to say something, and he probably had nothing to say.  
  
Ranma: Don't be so sure. If I know Ranma, you two will have a good time together  
  
Akane: a self confession of love if I ever heard one Thanks  
  
Akane found herself in a familiar situation. They were both staring into each other's eyes.  
  
Akane: (softly) What are you thinking?  
  
Ranma: I think you know  
  
Akane: So do I  
  
Ranma: Well, d'ya wanna?  
  
Akane: Ranma hates me, this is the closest I'll get to being with him, might as well Just one.  
  
Ranma leant forward to kiss Akane, when she suddenly realized the VERY large problem with her first kiss  
  
Akane: Wait!  
  
Ranma: what?  
  
Akane: no offense meant, but could you change into a guy first. I don't want my first kiss to be with a girl.  
  
Ranma: Uh, sure.  
  
Ranma got up, sighed, then sat back down.  
  
Ranma: The moment's lost. you want your first kiss to be special, right?  
  
Akane: Of course.  
  
Ranma: I'll make sure it is, no matter who it is with  
  
Akane: Th..thanks!  
  
Ranma: No problem. you deserve it  
  
Akane: what about you?  
  
Ranma: I'll be fine, no need to worry.  
  
Akane: sure  
  
Nabiki: (running in) Moment number two, here's some hot water!  
  
Akane: You were eavesdropping?  
  
Nabiki: well, a little  
  
Ranma: please leave Nabiki  
  
Nabiki: 5,000 yen  
  
Ranma: please Nabiki, my fiancé and I are having a private conversation.  
  
Nabiki: s..sure, OK.  
  
Looking shocked, Nabiki went back into the kitchen. Ranma turned back to face Akane  
  
Ranma: I'm tired. I think I'll head to bed.  
  
Akane: yeah, me too.  
  
Ranma and Akane made their way to Akane's room. upon opening the door, they found an innocent looking P-Chan, sitting in the middle of the floor. The rest of the room was covered in the remains of Ranma's bed  
  
Akane: What the.....? P-Chan!  
  
P-Chan: Bwee?  
  
Ranma: I don't think the pig likes me.  
  
Akane: I think he didn't know what he was doing. Right, P-Chan?  
  
Ranma: well, I guess I'm with you again tonight.  
  
Akane: Yeah, OK  
  
P-Chan: Bweeeee!  
  
P-Chan attacked Ranma again, only to be pulled off by a very angry Akane.  
  
Akane: I'm sorry P-Chan, but you have forced me to do this.  
  
Akane took P-Chan downstairs, opened the front door, and placed him outside.  
  
Akane: Until you stop attacking Ranma, you can stay here. OK?  
  
P-Chan: Bwee  
  
Akane closed the door, and went back up to her room, with a kettle in her hand.  
  
-  
  
Nabiki was lying on her bed. Her mental game of chess with Ranma and Akane was bearing fruit. She had almost pushed them where she needed them.  
  
Nabiki: Same bed again tonight, Ranma changed back into a guy, and with what was almost a little show earlier, it should be over by tomorrow.  
  
Nabiki reached into a drawer and pulled out a small container. Inside there were some small pills  
  
Nabiki: But a little push should help  
  
-  
  
Akane had made it quite clear that there would be no tolerating of any advances towards her. Ranma was definitely not wanting to upset Akane. Akane climbed into bed, and watched as Ranma got in but subtly tried not to touch her. He failed, their legs brushing together not long after he climbed in. he quickly pulled his leg back and tried to get to sleep. Akane, now sure he wouldn't try anything, was relaxed. She studied Ranma as he slept, and noticed things she had never noticed before. The smell of his hair, the muscles on his arms, the way he looked so innocent as he slept. She eventually gave in and fell asleep. As they slept, a figure opened the door, and carried out its plan.  
  
-  
  
Ranma woke up because of the new feeling inside of him. He had no idea what this feeling could be. All he knew is that he had never felt it in his life before, well, that he could remember. Akane, on the other hand, knew exactly what the feeling was, and knew that there were only two ways she knew of that would get rid of it. Neither of which she wanted to do. If I look at him, I won't be able to help myself.  
  
Akane: Ranma? I can't hear his voice Don't speak, just go downstairs and have a bath, ok?  
  
Ranma, not speaking, but finding not taking Akane in his arms a very difficult task. He quickly left the room, and hurried downstairs. Akane knew this would be her only chance, because if she left it any longer, her feelings would turn into animal instinct, and she would not be able to resist. She did what she had to do, but felt very uncomfortable before, during, and after. Nabiki sat in her room, listening to the sounds bade by Akane, and smiled uncontrollably.   
  
Nabiki: Checkmate!  
  
-  
  
Ranma sat in the bath, trying to discover what this new feeling was. It felt like more of an animal feeling than a human one. As the feeling slowly left him, he only continued wondering about its origin. It had come on so quickly, almost impossibly quickly, and it was a strong feeling. He searched his mind for a word that could describe it, but found none. He left the bath, got dressed and made his way back up to Akane's room. He hesitated at the door, thinking about why she asked him to leave. He knocked, and with a quiet reply, he entered. Inside, he found a slightly flustered, very uncomfortable Akane, lying on top of the bedcovers, staring at the ceiling. Ranma lay beside her.  
  
Ranma: You ok?  
  
Akane: I suppose  
  
Ranma: why do you "Suppose"  
  
Akane: Did you have that feeling too?  
  
Ranma: Uh huh. But I'm not sure what it was.  
  
Akane: Good. I knew what it was, so I couldn't ignore it, but you did, (turns to face him) Right?  
  
Ranma: (turning to face Akane lying on his side) Yeah. How did you, stop, the feeling, whatever it was, if you couldn't ignore it?  
  
Akane: (shifts to lie on her side, facing Ranma) Something I didn't enjoy. You will realize, eventually, but I'd rather not tell you.  
  
Ranma: OK  
  
They lay in silence for a while, neither one moving, nor thinking. Akane began to get a little uncomfortable, considering what she did less than 5 minutes ago. Ranma noticed this.  
  
Ranma: G'night, Akane (kisses her on cheek, then lies on his back)  
  
Akane: G'night  
  
Ranma and Akane both lifted up the bed sheets, and climbed under. Ranma smelled something that brought back a trace of his earlier unexplained feeling, but he managed to ignore it and fell asleep easily. Akane stared at Ranma for a while, smiled, closed her eyes then fell asleep.  
  
-  
  
Ranma saw Akane in the distance, and started running towards her. She stood still, watching him run. When he was close enough, he tried talk, but a voice, his voice, behind him kept saying "She'll say no!", "Walk away now!", "Damn Uncute Tomboy!". He turned around, to face these voices, and found no one there. He turned back around, and found Shampoo, his 'other' fiancé standing there instead of Akane. Akane was running in the other direction. He chased her. She suddenly stopped, and a loud screech and another slightly deeper sound rang out. He ran up and pushed Akane, and suddenly flew up into the air, in immense pain, then landed with a sickening thud. The sounds stopped, he couldn't move. He heard a few gasps, then a familiar voice called his name.  
  
Akane: …………….RANMA!!!  
  
-  
  
Ranma woke up to find Akane in a similar position to the one Kasumi described to her yesterday. He wanted to put his arm around her, to try and comfort her, but she would over react again and beat him up. He wondered if he should wake her up, as there was no way he could move without doing so. He gathered up his courage, and put his arm around her. The bedroom door suddenly flew open, and a great flash of light filled the room, but it only lasted for a split second. Akane stayed sleeping, Ranma tried to get his vision back. When he could see properly, he saw Nabiki standing just outside of the bedroom door, with a camera in her left hand.  
  
Nabiki: Morning after pictures, I'm gonna make a bundle with these.  
  
Ranma: What? Morning after what? Make a bundle of what?  
  
Nabiki: Yen, I'm gonna make a large bundle of Yen after I sell these pictures of you two at school  
  
Ranma: That doesn't sound very nice. And you didn't answer my other question, morning after what?  
  
Nabiki: No use in denying it, I heard you two having fun last night.  
  
Akane: Uhhh  
  
Nabiki: Hmm, familiar sounds, eh? I'd better leave before she breaks any more ribs.  
  
Nabiki closed the door and ran downstairs. Akane woke up, to find herself lying on Ranma's chest, with his left arm around her.  
  
Akane: (angry) You have 5 seconds, go  
  
Ranma: I….I…..I, well, you were lying on me so peacefully and you looked so comfortable so I didn't want to wake you up by moving  
  
Akane: ok, but why was your arm around me?  
  
Ranma: I…..I…..I…..I, I'm sorry, but it felt right.  
  
Akane: (Pulling mallet out of nowhere) Give me one reason why I shouldn't send you on a one way flight courtesy of Air Akane?  
  
Ranma: well, erm………….. Nabiki took a picture  
  
Akane: She WHAT!  
  
Ranma: She came in and took a picture of us, then said something about making a lot of money from it and something about us having fun last night.  
  
Akane: I wouldn't have called last night fun. It may have felt good for a few seconds, but the rest of the night was hell Ok, Nabiki just bought your ticket  
  
Akane ran out of her room and down the stairs. Ranma followed, but keeping a distance. Downstairs, Nabiki was sitting at the table, and Kasumi was preparing breakfast in the kitchen.  
  
Akane: Ok, where is the camera?  
  
Nabiki: My, my. You seem up a little late this morning. Did you not get enough sleep? (Nabiki glances at Ranma)  
  
Akane: what is that supposed to mean?  
  
Nabiki: I heard you two last night.  
  
Akane: and what exactly did you hear?  
  
Nabiki: You. And you sounded, pleased.  
  
Akane: What the hell are you t…. oh SHIT!  
  
Nabiki: yes, THAT. I heard you two. Well, I heard YOU. You are quite the noisy one, aren't you?  
  
Akane: NO! it's not what you think, you've got it wrong. We didn't  
  
Nabiki: look, I hear moans of pleasure from your room during the night, and the next morning you are lying on Ranma's chest and he has his arm around you. Don't try to hide it.  
  
Ranma: Pleasure?  
  
Akane: OH BIG SHIT! I'm Fucked! erm, well, you will realize later. Nabiki, we didn't do, that. It was me, JUST me. I'll tell you later, but right now, I'm feeling very embarrassed and would like to get changed.  
  
Nabiki: So you are telling me that last night, you ma…..  
  
Akane: NABIKI! Shut the hell up. I'll talk to you later.  
  
Akane went upstairs and into her room. Nabiki sat and stared at Akane as she left. Ranma followed her, trying to figure out what he had just heard.  
  
Ranma: Ok, what the hell was that about?  
  
Akane: I told you, you will realize later. I am not going to have this conversation with you.  
  
Ranma: Why not?  
  
Akane: Because it is far too embarrassing.  
  
Ranma was very confused. Nabiki thought that something had happened, something did happen, but he didn't know what. And Akane was very uncomfortable talking about it. He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She swung her arm and knocked his hand away. Unfortunately, this fast and large movement created a familiar outcome that had appeared in the last few days, her top buttons flew open. She turned around so that her back was facing Ranma, and began to button her top back up. She started fiddling with the second top button, then the top one, then she fiddled with the one third from the top. She continued switching between the third and second from the top. Forgetting that Ranma was still in the room, she removed her top and placed it on the bed. She studied the buttons for a while, until she noticed something.  
  
Akane: that BITCH!  
  
Ranma: What?  
  
Akane: These buttons, they've been altered, they are slightly smaller and a different shape, that's why they kept coming out.  
  
Ranma: Are you saying that Nabiki did that?  
  
Akane: I'm sure of it. (Realizing that she only has a bra on) Ah! Turn around!  
  
Ranma: Oh, sorry.  
  
Akane: (Putting top back on) (sarcastically) I hope you got a good view.  
  
Ranma: I only saw your back  
  
Akane: So you claim. C'mon, I wanna see what else my sister has been plotting  
  
Ranma followed Akane into Nabiki's room.  
  
Ranma: I told you I would never lie, so why don't you believe me?  
  
Akane: Habit. (Opens drawer) Bingo!  
  
Ranma: What?  
  
Akane: Look, she has all of these different medicine containers. (Reading label) Sleeping pills, and these ones dry you out, and V…  
  
Ranma: A…Akane?  
  
Akane: (turning red) That…..THAT……THAT BITCH!!!  
  
Ranma: What is it?  
  
Akane crushed the container in her hand. Ranma saw a small blue pill fall and land on the floor. Akane stormed out of the room and down the stairs. Ranma followed quickly, knowing he would have to restrain her if she attacked Nabiki. Sure enough, as soon as Akane sighted Nabiki, she threw the remains of the container at her, and attacked. Ranma was quick enough to stop her, he didn't want another trip to the hospital. Nabiki picked up the remains, and read the label. Her "Ice Queen" Mask was gone in an instant, as she got up and ran into the kitchen, where Kasumi may provide some protection. Kasumi walked out of the kitchen, Nabiki hiding behind her.  
  
Kasumi: What is this all about? Why are you trying to hurt Nabiki again?  
  
Akane: (Breaking free and handing the remains to Kasumi) Look what she slipped Ranma last night  
  
Kasumi: (Reading) Oh, My!  
  
-  
  
Ukyo went over to the Nekohanten to see if she could get some more information about Ranma's condition.  
  
Cologne: Well, hello, Ukyo  
  
Ukyo: Where is the Chinese hussy who wants to take away my Ranchan?  
  
Cologne: I presume you are referring to Shampoo, and Ranma will be her husband, Amazon honor demands it.  
  
Ukyo: Whatever, you shriveled up old monkey  
  
Cologne: (Smacks Ukyo over head with her staff) Who's a monkey? SHAMPOO!  
  
Shampoo: (Appearing from kitchen) Aiya! What spatula girl want?  
  
Ukyo: I just wanna know how Ranchan is doing.  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo not know, violent girl tell Shampoo to go away or Ranma hate Shampoo, so Shampoo leave.  
  
Ukyo: Well I'm going over to the Tendo Dojo to find out how he is, the waiting is killing me.  
  
Shampoo: Yes, you go. Ranma hate you and Shampoo only one left so Ranma marry Shampoo  
  
Ukyo: I don't believe you. Ranma is probably fine  
  
Shampoo: You go see then  
  
Ukyo left the Nekohanten without another word, and made her way to the Tendo Dojo.  
  
-  
  
Two figures crossed into Japan, both wet and dirty. One was a young man, around 16-17. The other was a young woman, slightly shorter than the man. Probably the same age. They spoke in English.  
  
Man: [So, where the hell is Tokyo from here?]  
  
Woman: [I have no idea. But once we get there, we have to find this Nemira, or whatever]  
  
Man: [Nerima. Once there, I will confront him.]  
  
Woman: [This is a long way to go just to piss someone off, don't you think?]  
  
Man: [What that man did to me was unforgivable, he must be punished for what he has done to me.]  
  
Woman: [We have traveled for months, all because of what some guy did 17 years ago?]  
  
Man: [I didn't ask for you to come. And in doing so, you have paid quite a price, as have I.]  
  
Woman: [you got the worst of it though. (looks at self) I'd say my price wasn't so bad.]  
  
Man: [Well, just get out that map while I study this Japanese dictionary.]  
  
Woman: [If only they had Japanese classes at our school.]  
  
Man: [That would have made things easier.] Prepare to die, Genma Saotome.  
  
Woman: [I really need to study that book.]  
  
The two walked towards Tokyo, the girl trying to take the boy's hand. He pulled his hand away and glared at her.  
  
Man: [I'm not like that]  
  
Woman: [Just give me a chance]  
  
Man: [No. After I meet Genma Saotome, I will consider relationships, maybe even with you. But until then, you know that you aren't my type.]  
  
Woman: [Female?]  
  
Man: [Yes. Look, leave me alone for a while, and stop trying to make advances on me. When we find Genma, everything else will be brought into consideration.]  
  
Woman: [OK]  
  
They continued walking, the woman giving directions.  
  
-  
  
Kasumi: How could you, Nabiki? Trying to influence Ranma and Akane in that way.  
  
The Tendo sisters and Ranma were all sitting around the table. Soun and Genma had left as soon as they had heard what Nabiki had done, fearing for their lives.  
  
Nabiki: I was just trying to help them  
  
Akane: What? Help us? How?  
  
Nabiki: I put you in situations that any other 17 year old virgin male would use to his advantage. Ranma must either have a very strong will or really hate you, Akane  
  
Akane: But, why?  
  
Nabiki: It is so obvious you like him, and Ranma obviously has feelings for you. I was simply trying to get you two to show your feelings.  
  
Ranma: Is this what I do?  
  
Kasumi: What do you mean?  
  
Ranma: Making people do this sort of thing. Putting Akane through all of this. Being partly the reason for Nabiki's broken ribs, Trailing along 4 girls, 3 of which are Fiancés, and I don't recall any time that you have told me of this person, who I am, being nice.  
  
Nabiki: Ranma has done plenty of things for us, without thinking of the consequences to himself.  
  
Ranma: Well I'm thinking of one right now  
  
Ranma got up and ascended the stairs where he entered Akane's room. Akane stared, then followed.  
  
Akane: what are you going to do?  
  
Ranma: Leave. Tomorrow, I will leave. I'm not sure, but I may not have my memory returned either. That Ranma has caused pain, but I will not.  
  
Akane: Leaving will cause lots of pain!  
  
Ranma: but people will eventually forget. If I remain, they will never forget. I'm not running away from my problems, I am leaving to allow people to get on with their lives.  
  
Akane: if you say so.  
  
Ranma: I am going for a walk. I will come back, but I need some time to think.  
  
Akane: OK  
  
Ranma jumped through Akane's bedroom window, and ran off.  
  
-  
  
Ranma sat in the vacant lot, gathering his thoughts and thinking of the possible problems that telling Akane may have made. A group of girls walked by, laughing and giggling. One of them spotted him and walked over.  
  
Girl: Hello, why are you sitting here on your own?  
  
Ranma: because the life I led has brought pain to so many people.  
  
Girl: Tell me about it, sometimes talking makes it better. My name is Ami  
  
Ranma: Hello, Ami. I'm Ranma  
  
The other girls walked over. Three of them were giggling at something, and the fourth one looked unhappy.  
  
Girl4: But what about the Ice Cream?  
  
Girl2: Shut up, meatball head. We will get the ice cream in a minute.  
  
Ami: Girls, this is Ranma.  
  
Voice: RANMA?  
  
Ranma: huh?  
  
Behind the group of girls was another girl. She was wearing what looked like guy's clothes, and had a large shovel type thing strapped to her back.  
  
Ukyo: Ranma, are you ok?  
  
Ranma: I'm fine. Who are you?  
  
Ukyo: I'm, I'm, you really don't remember. Do you?  
  
Ranma: Nope.  
  
Ukyo: I'm your fiancé  
  
The three girls who were giggling a second ago, now looked unhappy and interested at the same time.  
  
Ranma: Ukyo?  
  
Ukyo: yep  
  
Ranma: Akane told me about you.  
  
Ukyo: who are your friends?  
  
Ami: we saw him sitting here on his own looking depressed, we thought we could cheer him up.  
  
Ukyo: sorry. I get suspicious of women around him, they are usually trying to get him to go out on a date with them.  
  
The black haired girl and the brunette looked at the blonde haired girl, who was now blushing.  
  
Ami: well, since you are here, I guess we aren't needed. Maybe we will meet again.  
  
Ukyo: maybe, bye!  
  
Ranma: bye!  
  
All 5 girls: Bye!  
  
Ukyo and Ranma stared at each other for a while. Ranma felt as if he was betraying Akane by just standing there. They began to talk, and before they knew it, night was upon them.  
  
-  
  
Ranma returned to the Tendo Dojo, finding Akane waiting for him in the living room. Akane stood up as he entered the room. She motioned for him to follow her out into the garden.  
  
Akane: If you leave, I'm following you  
  
Ranma: Please don't do this to me, Akane  
  
Akane: I haven't told anyone else about what you plan to do, and I don't intend to, but I do want to go with you.  
  
Ranma: Why? Do you actually have feelings for Ranma or me? Or is there another reason?  
  
Akane: Well, I thought that I could cook for you.  
  
Ranma: I suppose that would be a good idea.  
  
Akane: So can I come?  
  
Ranma: If you want, but we will probably never come back here again  
  
Akane: I know  
  
Ranma and Akane looked up at the night sky, and both stared at the stars.  
  
A frighteningly similar couple were doing the same, not too far away.  
  
Woman: [Isn't it beautiful?]  
  
Man: [Yes, it is.]  
  
Woman: [Have you thought any more about, us?]  
  
Man: [Nope.]  
  
Woman: [Why don't you give me a chance?]  
  
Man: [You came all the way to Japan with me, so I believe that you at least deserve that. However, anything between us will happen after I meet Genma Saotome.]  
  
-  
  
Ranma was walking across a large area of ground made of a substance he had seen outside, they paved the sidewalks with it. he saw Akane in the distance, and walked over. He felt a tearing feeling, as if his body was being torn in two, and he dropped to his knees. He looked up again to see him, Ranma, still walking over to Akane. He got up and followed him.  
  
Ranma: Hey, Akane.  
  
Ranma saw this new Ranma begin to sweat. Ranma was very fit, so he couldn't be tired from walking over to Akane.  
  
Akane: What's up?  
  
Ranma: Erm, nothin'  
  
Ranma saw Ranma turn around, and clasp his hands together. He closed his eyes for a second, as if praying. While he was doing this, Shampoo arrived on her bicycle and landed right between Akane and Ranma  
  
Ranma: I was wondering if, y..y..you w..would l..like to go on a d..d..date?  
  
Shampoo's face lit up, while Akane's faltered. She looked hurt, but this turned to anger as Ranma turned around. Ranma looked surprised, and was quickly pulling his face out of the ground after Akane malleted it there. Akane ran, the wet marks appearing on the sidewalk behind her told Ranma that she was upset. Ranma ran after her, while the new Ranma ran behind him. Akane ran right into the middle of a busy street, and seemed paralyzed by the oncoming car's horn. New Ranma flew towards her, and knocked her out of the way, just in time. Akane was safe. Ranma failed to notice new Ranma flying through the air, but the thud of his unconscious, near lifeless body made him turn his head towards the blood covered body. Ranma turned to look at Akane, noticing a very badly damaged car. Akane wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around. She noticed a trail of blood that led up to a motionless body, which was wearing a slightly torn red Chinese shirt. Akane started crying again, the tears flowing down her cheeks in vast waterfalls.  
  
Akane: (screaming) ..............................RANMA!!!  
  
-  
  
Ranma woke up to find Akane watching him. When his eyes opened, Akane was startled and jumped back. She was already dressed and was packing some things into a backpack.  
  
Ranma: Were you watching me sleep?  
  
Akane: Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have done that No, it was just, a coincidence  
  
Ranma: We get a lot of those.  
  
Akane: Yeah, too many.  
  
Ranma: What are you doing?  
  
Akane: Packing, for when we leave, if we leave.  
  
Ranma: If I get Tofu to give me my memory back, I might reconsider.  
  
Akane: You almost definitely will, knowing you.  
  
Ranma: Why?  
  
Akane: You hate my cooking.  
  
Ranma: Either way, I will still need to eat. I'm sure it isn't that bad.  
  
Akane: You will be kicking yourself when you get your memory back for saying that.  
  
Ranma: Well, I better pack some stuff too. Could you give me a hand?  
  
Akane: Sure.  
  
Ranma walked through to the room where his father slept, his old room. No one was in there, so he began taking random things from the drawers and piling them up. When he reached the last drawer he stopped, inside was a ribbon. The ribbon was tied around a length of blue hair. Why would I have a load of hair tied up in my drawer?  
  
Ranma: Akane?  
  
Akane looked in the drawer. She didn't notice the hair at first, but she did notice the boxer shorts, which made her blush. Ranma pointed out the hair, and she instantly knew what it was, but not why he had it.  
  
Akane: My…….hair?  
  
Ranma: You had long hair?  
  
Akane: Why do you have my hair?  
  
Ranma: Don't ask me. I don't even know  
  
Akane: Ryoga cut this off not long after you first arrived, he was trying to kill you. Why do you have it?  
  
Ranma: I have no idea. Maybe I do like her, well, the old me.  
  
Akane: Did he care enough to keep this? You gonna take it?  
  
Ranma: Do you think I should?  
  
Akane: It's up to you  
  
Ranma: OK, lets take this stuff though to your room, less chance of someone seeing us and guessing our plan.  
  
Akane: OK  
  
Akane and Ranma quickly transferred the stuff to Akane's room, and began packing it there. Ranma said he would be back soon and made his way to Dr. Tofu's  
  
-  
  
The mysterious man and woman were walking through Nerima, trying to find the building that housed their goal.  
  
Woman: [OK, what the hell does Konnichiwaakane mean?]  
  
Man: [Konnichi wa means hello, Akane is apparently your name.]  
  
Woman: [My name is not Akane, it's Meg.]  
  
Man: [Don't tell me, I already know.]  
  
Passer by: Hello Akane, Ranma.  
  
Man: She isn't Akane and I'm not Ranma, but tell me, who are Ranma and Akane?  
  
Passer by: You aren't? you sure look like them. Ranma and Akane are the couple who were engaged by their fathers, you know, the couple everyone knows about. They live over there. (Points) They are both really strong martial artists.  
  
Man: Thank you very much.  
  
Meg: [Domo Ari-something Gozaimasu?]  
  
Man: [I was thanking him.]  
  
Meg: [What for?]  
  
Man: [Informing me of someone]  
  
Meg: [Who?]  
  
Man: [Ranma Saotome]  
  
Meg: [Saotome? You mean?]  
  
Man: [Yep, Genma has a son]  
  
-  
  
Cologne sat in a small room at the back of the Nekohanten, meditating. She had felt a strong Amazon force she did not recognize enter the area. She was meditating to find the source of the force and stop a possible threat to her son-in-law. Her mind scanned a small area, the incense in the room allowing her to see the world through her mind. She found the source, but it was only Ranma, wearing strange clothes, and walking peacefully with Akane, who was also strangely dressed. The force she felt could not have been Ranma, his power was mostly his own, this power was mostly Amazon. Whoever held this power was indeed very strong, possibly even stronger than Cologne. The power, however, was badly harnessed, whoever it was had extreme power, but couldn't use it yet, only a female could hold that amount of Amazon strength, and Ranma was a male.  
  
Shampoo: What you doing Great Grandmother?  
  
Cologne: I was meditating, but you disturbed me.  
  
Shampoo: Aiya, Shampoo sorry. What you meditate for?  
  
Cologne: A very powerful Amazon force has entered Nerima, if this person gains full control of her strength, even I won't be able to stop her.  
  
Shampoo: She weak right now?  
  
Cologne: Yes, but still strong enough to beat you, and possibly even Ranma  
  
Shampoo: Ranma is weak! Airen in trouble!  
  
Cologne: If Ranma is their target, then he will not last long.  
  
Shampoo: Help airen, Great Grandmother!  
  
Cologne: I cannot, I am weakened after the meditation, I must be at full strength to challenge this new foe  
  
-  
  
Ranma tiptoed up to the Tendo household, and quickly jumped up to Akane's window. With a quick peek, to make sure no one else was there, he entered through the window. Akane stood up, she had been sitting on the bed. She looked into his eyes, trying to figure out if he had actually been brought back.  
  
Ranma: No Shampoo, no cars, this should be a little easier I…….I love you.  
  
Akane: Heh, I'll take that as a no then, still memory-less Ranma. I know.  
  
Ranma: The last few days are fuzzy, I can't remember much, but she did take care of me. But she obviously doesn't love me Are we gonna go?  
  
Akane: Maybe his memory will return naturally Ok, I've written a note for everyone so that they don't worry too much.  
  
Ranma: Good idea  
  
Akane placed an envelope on her desk, and picked up her backpack and Ranma's. She handed Ranma his backpack and placed hers on her back. Ranma did the same then picked Akane up. Holding her in his arms, he jumped out of the window and over the wall. He placed her down and they both began walking, heading for the mountains. As they left Nerima, Ranma gathered all of his courage and took Akane's hand in his. She looked at him, and he looked back. She smiled and the both continued walking, hand in hand.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
I do not own any of the Ranma1/2 Characters, and would like to thank Rumiko Takahashi for creating them. This is my first Fanfic, so excuse me if it's bad. I am working on the Sequel, cause this story ain't over yet. I live in Scotland so I have tried to "Americanise" this fic as much as possible, due to the small amount of British Anime fans compared to the number of American ones. Any comments, good or bad, even if you just wanna say you read it, E-Mail me at Taunter54@blueyonder.co.uk 


End file.
